


Second Star To The Right

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Cas's first shower, Dean fixing Cas's wounds, Dean reading Cas children's lit, Fluff, I wasn't kidding about it being fluffy, M/M, Newly Human Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas's first night in the bunker ends with a little story time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star To The Right

**Author's Note:**

> So for now this is a finished work. It was meant to be one, but I'm thinking of stretching it into a longer fic or a collection of little domestic, fluffy, bunker moments. (and the later ones would have kissing and such...so...anyway...

_“_ _Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning. ” – JM Barrie, Peter Pan_

 

“Okay, Cas. This is your room, buddy,” Dean said, clapping him on the shoulder.

“My room,” Cas said breathily. He’d never had a room before. He’d never had much of anything that was his before.

“It’s kinda plain, but do you like it?”

The room was small with a full size bed in the center and drab sheets. It had a mirror and dresser and concrete floors. It was a lot like Dean’s room minus the personal stuff he had set around his.

“I- uh, yes, I do. Thank you.”

Dean smiled. “Good. If you need anything. I’m across the hall. Let me know.”

“Wait.” Cas grabbed Dean’s wrist.

“What is it?”

“Do I sleep in these clothes?” Cas looked down at his dirtied white shirt, loosened tie and black slacks.

“Oh, right, uh no. You stay right here. I’ll be back.”

Cas nodded and then did as Dean said and didn’t move at all, despite the fact that his legs ached and he really wanted to sit down.

A few moments later Dean returned with a green pair of sleep pants and a black t-shirt. He laid them in Cas’s arms. “Might be a bit big, but they’ll work for tonight. We’ll go get you some clothes tomorrow, and you can borrow some more of, um, mine in the morning. Just ask.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I feel dirty and I can’t make myself clean like I did…before.” _When I was still an angel, still useful…_

“A shower, Cas. You need to shower.”

Cas blinked a few times, feeling suddenly very nervous. “How?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Well, um, follow me and I’ll show you.” He rubbed his hands over his face, his body stiffened.

“You don’t have to.”

Dean shook his head. “It’s fine, man. Really. You’ll catch on quick. Follow me.”

Cas did as Dean instructed and followed him down the narrow hallway to the bathroom. Dean flipped on the light and they walked inside. Dean pulled back the shower curtain. “Come ‘ere.”

After placing his borrowed clothes on the counter, Cas walked over to Dean as Dean placed his hand on the silver knob beneath the shower head. “Left is for colder, right is for hotter. You’ll probably want to err on the side of hot. Nobody likes a cold shower.” Dean turns on the water and lets the stream run over his fingers. “Here. Feel this.”

For some reason, Cas was shaking slightly as he leaned over Dean and placed his hand beneath the water. It was warm and soothing on his scraped palms.

“Nice, huh?” Dean asked.

“It is relaxing.”

Dean’s eyes caught his and paused, then he stepped back and cleared his throat. “Uh, the grey bottle is my shampoo, which you can use, and…” Dean stopped talking for a minute, but Cas heard the bathroom cabinet open. “And here’s a new bar of soap. Shampoo is for your hair and soap for your body.”

Cas scratched his head. “I know, Dean.”

“All the clean towels are in the dryer. So, I’ll get you one and bring it in.” Dean let out a breath. “Now you just take off your clothes and get in.”

Cas’s brow furrowed. It seemed odd, unnerving, to take his clothes off in front of Dean, but Dean had just told him to so…Cas slipped off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt-

“Whoa, man. Wait for me to get out of here.”

Cas stared down at his shoes. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Dean said. “I’ll knock when I bring in the towels. Make sure you’re behind the shower curtain.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you Dean.”

Dean left and Cas took off the rest of his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he stepped under the warm water. He sighed out the breath as he relaxed beneath the shower. He pulled the curtain shut and shut the rest of the world out with it. Everything bad thing that happened in the last days far, far away from the steam of the shower and quiet of the bunker and the gentle knock on the door before Dean slipped inside.

Cas tensed, knowing that Dean was in the room while Cas was, well, naked and wet.

“I put a towel on the rack for ya,” Dean said.

“Thank you,” Cas replied, his voice oddly hoarse.

“Don’t forget to wash behind your ears.”

Cas heard Dean leave and the door shut. He reached behind his ears. Were the back of his ears particularly dirty? He hadn’t known…and felt kind of embarrassed that Dean had noticed and felt the need to comment on it.

Cas grabbed the soap and rubbed it between his hands. His stomach dropped. It smelled just like Dean and as he rubbed the suds all over his body (with some extra attention to behind his ears), it felt strangely intimate, the shower being filled with that scent he’d come to recognize, to associate with Dean Winchester, with feeling _safe._

He plucked open the cap of Dean’s shampoo and purposefully leaned down to smell it. Like leather and clean and _human._ Cas bit his lip as a sharp pressure hit him between the ribs. This smelled like Dean too. He poured some on his hands and rubbed it into his hair.

Cas wasn’t quite sure where the thoughts were coming from, but he imagined that Dean had stayed to finish teaching him how to shower. That the curtain was drawn back and Dean was sitting on the counter, boots on the toilet seat, just watching Cas’s every move as he showered, instructing him with that deep voice.

_“Make sure to wash behind your ears”_

_“Don’t forget the bottoms of your feet.”_ They felt dirty to Cas so that’s why he thought about it, but Dean would probably think of it too.

_“Now, rinse your whole body off. Don’t miss anywhere.”_

_“Let me see. I need to make sure you’re clean.”_

Cas shut his eyes and breathed out a shaky breath. Why was he thinking any of this? Where was it coming from? And what was it doing to him? A hot blush grew on his cheeks. This hadn’t happened since that one time Cas came across porn.

He wasn’t sure why, but he turned around and pulled the knob left for cold. The water changed quickly and it was almost painful, but it was helping. Cas stood there for a few moments, his hand braced against the wall, until the cold water helped and his body relaxed. Cas grabbed the towel Dean had brought him and dried himself off.

He picked up Dean’s borrowed clothes, _Dean’s clothes, clothes that have touched Dean everywhere._ Cas shook the thought away. Dean hadn’t given him any underwear so he’d have to go without. He pulled the soft flannel pants over his legs. The waistband was too large so it sat rather low on his waist, below the hip bones. He pulled the shirt on. That smelled like Dean too. He swallowed hard.

It wasn’t smart to be thinking about these things, but the thing about being a human was it made it almost impossible not to think of these things.

 

. . .

 

 

Dean was sitting on his bed, cross legged, wearing nothing but boxers and a white t-shirt. He’d given Cas his only clean pair of sleep pants. Besides, he slept in boxers a lot, so he wasn’t sure why he was thinking about it. Dean was flipping through the pages of his book, _Peter Pan_ (hey, it was all he could find) _,_ and trying not to think about what had happened. About Cas being human, about the gates of heaven and hell not being closed. But Sam was alive and Cas was alive and Dean was alive, so he couldn’t ask for more.

Dean was shocked out of his thoughts when he saw a silhouette in the doorway.

“Cas, you scared me.”

“Sorry.”

“Need somethin’?”

Cas stepped into the dim light of Dean’s bedroom. The clothes Dean had given him were too big and his pants were sitting low enough that Dean could tell Cas wasn’t wearing boxers, or briefs, or anything under there at all. A heat crept into Dean’s cheeks and he did everything he could to ignore it.

Cas put out his hands, palms up. “My cuts broke open again and they’re bleeding.”

Dean sat down his book, opened his nightstand and then patted the bed beside him. “Come here.”

Cas slowly walked over and sat down.

“How was the shower?”

“Fine,” he answered quickly. Then sighed. “Very good.”

Dean pulled out a roll of bandages, some anti-bacterial gel and some wipes. He sat them on his pillow and scooted closer to Cas, who smelled like him. Dean pushed that thought away.

“I’m glad. About the shower.”

Cas nodded as Dean picked up one of the wipes. “Give me your hand.”

Cas extended his arm and Dean laid Cas’s hand against his own bare knee. Dean bit the inside of his cheek. “This is gonna sting a little.”

When Dean rubbed the wipe against Cas’s broken skin, Cas jumped. “Ow.”

“Sorry, man.”

“I’m just not used to this. The pain is different.”

Dean cracked a smile. “Now you know how I feel.”

Cas looked up at him, eyes wide, brows drawn together, worry in the crinkles around his eyes. “I am truly sorry, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s all right, Cas.” He picked up the bottle of anti-bacterial gel.

“Will that hurt too?”

Dean shook his head. “No, this should feel good.”

Dean squeezed a line of the gel onto his thumb and then rubbed it against Cas’s cut very gently. Cas’s eyes shut and he let out a contented little sigh. A little smile grew on Dean’s face.

He pulled away.

Cas’s shoulders slumped, almost as if he were a bit disappointed that Dean had stopped. Slowly, Dean wrapped the bandage around his hand and tore it off from the roll.

“That should do it,” Dean said.

“The other hand too.”

“Right.” Dean took Cas’s other hand and repeated the process. This time in total silence until they were done. Cas’s eyes drifted over to the night stand.

“What were you reading?”

“Oh, um, nothing.”

“You were reading _something_ , Dean.”

He shrugged. “ _Peter Pan_.”

Cas quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t know that one.”

“You don’t know _Peter Pan_?”

Cas shook his head.

“It’s about a boy who didn’t want to grow up…sort of…” It was more complicated than that for a children’s book, but that was the easiest way to explain it.

Cas looked up at Dean, that confused and wondering look in his eyes. Dean half-smiled and patted the headboard. “Sit back. I’ll show you.” Dean reached across Cas and pulled the book off the nightstand. He was already on chapter two, but he didn’t mind starting over. Not for Cas.

He flipped back to the first page and leaned back, his shoulder pressed against Cas’s, and began to read.

“ ‘All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs. Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, "Oh, why can't you remain like this for ever!" This was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Wendy knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end.’ ”

Dean paused for a moment and looked over at Cas, who’s eyes were shining and intent on Dean, like he was saying the most profound thing in the universe, and Dean wondered if Cas could stay like that forever.

Dean hoped he could.

He turned is attention back to the book and read a few more pages until he felt the shift of weight beside him and the thud of a head against his shoulder. Dean should probably wake Cas up, send him back to his own room, but he’d rather stay here just like this and listen to Cas breath slowly, quietly beside him.

Dean flipped through a few pages in his book and his eyes caught on a few familiar lines that made him smile and made him think of the angel, no the human, now asleep on his shoulder and he wasn't sure why.

" _Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."_


End file.
